


What If

by Kimmy



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, abandon, but i guess it works as a one shot so i will leave it like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: What If Sebastian died... but Jonathan didn't?





	

The strength in her legs gave out. She collapsed to the dais on her knees. “You,” he whispered, and she stared at him in horrified fascination, unable to look away from what she had wrought. His face was utterly without color, like paper stretched over bone. She didn’t dare to look down at his chest, where his jacket had fallen away; she could see the stain of blackness across his shirt, like a spill of acid. “You put . . . the heavenly fire . . . into the blade of the sword,” he said. “It was . . . cleverly done.”   
  
“It was a rune, that’s all,” she said, kneeling over him, her eyes searching his. He looked different, not just his eyes but the whole shape of his face, his jawline softer, his mouth without its cruel twist. “Sebastian . . .”   
  
“No. I’m not him. I’m—Jonathan,” he whispered. “I’m Jonathan.”

 

A  piercing scream tore from his throat as his chest began to ooze glowing fog, encompassing the wound. Something broke in Clary, in that moment, as pure agony shaken his body she could see the green eyes that no longer bore cruel spark, the hair that seemed more blond than white now, skin that was no longer almost eerily translucent but healthier pink, even if he was horribly pale. 

 

He was the same and yet he was not and he was sobbing, pain taking over him and as Jocelyn took him in her arms Clary moved to them, taking his hand, Luke making a step towards them, but not coming closer.

 

And then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped.

 

Jonathan was quiet, his chest heaving with choked, irregular breaths, tears streaming down his face. In the silence around them she could now hear he was muttering something over again.

 

Listening closer, Clary finally discerned the words, looking up at her mother as it sunk in.

 

“I’m not him. I’m Jonathan. I’m not him. I’m Jonathan…”

 

This was no longer the man they were fighting against. 

 

Sebastian was dead.

 

But Jonathan had lived. 


End file.
